First Encounter With
by FlIpsiMplicit
Summary: O0k well Vash and Knives stumble into Rem's room and find something really personal to lets say.. girls..
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I dun own Trigun, and guess what, nobody here does =P (the fans that is..)  
  
O0k well Vash and Knives stumble into Rem's room and find something really personal to lets say.. girls..   
  
o0 yeh btw I dun believe in grammar, (except in school..) so0 as lo0ng a you understand it, then yeh.. there shouldn't be a problem there..  
  
a/n: hehe i was really bored.. so0 yeah i decided to write this ;  
  
Trigun: First Encounter With..  
  
"Knives I'm bored." Said Vash sitting next to Knives under the apple tree.  
  
"If you don't have anything to do at least do something other than yap around how bored you are." muttered Knives.  
  
"That's the point, there's nothing to do!!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Well.. Hey where's Rem anyway!?" cried Vash  
  
"I heard it was her turn to cook for dinner so I'm guessing she's OBVIOUSLY cooking!" said Knives sarcastically.  
  
Vash stood up and stared at Knives.  
  
"What!?" said Knives with a Glare.  
  
"Since we have absolutely nothing to do, want to explore the ship?" asked Vash.  
  
Knives gave Vash a strange look. "Vash I've been in this ship for a lo0ng time, and I'm very sure I know my way around.   
  
Minutes passed by and Vash was dying of boredom. He couldn't take it anymore. He HAD to do something so he thought up the stupidest thing he could do.. He looked at Knives and slapped him right in the face! Before Knives could say or do anything, Vash ran like a bi!! (a/n: XD)  
  
"WTF WAS THAT FOR!?" yelled Knives, but Vash just kept running and went out of the rec. room.  
  
Knives ran after him but stopped when he saw Vash staring at some door. He walked up to Vash and smacked him in the back of his head. To his surprise Vash didn't seem to care. All he did was point at the door.  
  
"Isn't that Rem's room?" said Knives  
  
"I've never been in her room before. Should we go in?" asked Vash unsure of what to do. (A/n I dun know if this would be his behavior, but for god's sake he DOES have a crush on Rem right!? Well.. Back to the story!!)  
  
Knives rolled his eyes and pressed a green button that opened the door. Before Knives could go in, Vash tried to stop him.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Vash confused.  
  
"You DID want to go in right?" said Knives  
  
"Yeah but I don't think we're allowed to"   
  
Knives rolled his eyes and went in leaving Vash with no choice but to go in too.  
  
Rem's room looked very plain. It was just like how the other's rooms would look like. A small room with a bed on the side and a desk next to it. Out in the open there was a small box. Vash picked up the box and sat on the bed reading whatever was on the box. Knives just wandered around the room looking at pictures, papers, etc.   
  
Finally Vash spoke. "Knives what are Tampax?" he said as he walked up to Knives.  
  
Knives took the tiny box Vash was holding and read the back out loud. "Lets see.. It says here.. Easy to use.. Gives you comfort.. Directions inside.." Knives opened the box for directions but only small tube like things came out.  
  
"So what do you think these could be?" said Vash in wonder as he picked up one of the tube like things and examined it.  
  
Knives was known to be the "SmartER" one, but this time he really had no clue. He didn't want Vash to think he wasn't that smart so he just made something up hoping to save his reputation.  
  
"Those are umm.. To clean you mouth with! Yea.. You push that end and a sponge like thing comes out.. Yup.. You're suppose to chew that sponge thing.. And it absorbs the "dirtiness" in you mouth! Hehe.." Knives said nervously.  
  
"Wow Knives! I can always count on you on anything!" said Vash happily.  
  
Knives rubbed the back of his head and smiled nervously. Then he saw Vash trying out those "things" (as in he actually put that .. "Thing" in his mouth.) Knives was about to stop him but Rem ran into the room looking very pale.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!!" Rem yelled at Vash.  
  
"umm klinning Mmi mothh" mumbled Vash with the thing still in his mouth.  
  
"Can you please say that again?" asked Rem with a sweat drop.  
  
Vash spit out the thing and explained everything Knives told him about the little tube things. To this, Rem game Knives a strange look.  
  
"Vash, those things would be called tampons.. And tampons… aren't for your mouth.." she said blankly.   
  
Then she turned to Knives. "Knives I'm not sure how you got that information you told Vash.. But next time if you really aren't sure of knowing something.. Please asked me.."   
  
Knives became a little hurt but felt better after Rem gave him a kiss on the forehead. After Rem explained what tampons were.. Well.. Vash vomited on the floor, and Knives had to clean it. Of course, Knives did lie to Vash about the tampons ;  
  
Well I kno that was short, but i really hoped you liked it! plz R&R and seriosuly be nice!! 


	2. Author's Note

okay so i did say "i didnt beleive in grammar" well i guess it was REALLY dumb for me to say that because i didnt mean it like that.. i guess i do beleive in grammar but it was just that since this was my first fic, i was kinda nervous thinking that people would make some comments on my grammar .. which i realized there was nothing wrong with it.. exept maybe some spelling mistakes.. anyways yeah it was really dumb saying i didnt beleive in grammar.. i really do, i was just nervous about the fic and everything.. 


End file.
